Conventional airbeds, or air mattresses, as they are commonly referred, are typically used in lieu of traditional box-spring mattresses, memory foam mattresses, water beds, and other beds as temporary structures for sleeping. Generally, air mattresses comprise a soft and flexible material chamber with an air-tight seal that allows the air mattress to inflate during use and deflate after use. While some air mattresses must be manually inflated by the human user, many air mattresses include a manual or an electric pump to enable mechanical inflation. Airbeds typically comprise an internal structure or tensioning structure that helps the airbed achieve its intended shape once the airbed is inflated. The internal structure also prevents the airbed from over-inflating. In some conventional airbeds, the internal structure comprises a plurality of strips with each strip comprising several strands of string or wire. In some cases, however, the internal structure can add to the airbed's overall weight and rigid components can make the airbed cumbersome to fold up and store when not inflated. And in other cases, the internal structure does not provide a desired appearance of the airbed.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to address the above mentioned deficiencies. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to these and other considerations.